Simple Pleasures
by Ziver69
Summary: GSR. A series of one shots for those in need of more GSR in their lives. Please read the summary inside for more detail.


So, fair warning, this could be the longest Author's note ever, but if I can cover most or all of my bases at once, so much the better. This is meant to be a series of one shots. Some may be canon, probably with a lot of variation. There will be AU, OOC...basically, if you're reading you should expect to be surprised or at the very least you need to be able to have an open mind because I plan to write for the sheer pleasure of writing and hope that those choosing to read will be doing so for the sheer pleasure of some much needed GSR, because let's face it (at least in my opinion) GSR fans have been jipped in a major way. I, for one, want more GSR and if that means creating my own to share...well, I hope it will be an appreciated endeavor. There will be first time GSR and established GSR. Some will be inspired by Billy's movies. The rating is mostly M to be on the safe side, though there will probably be some tame ones. I will warn ahead of time in each new fic what the rating will be and give a short summary as well. Oh, and here's the usual disclaimor. I own nothing, I make no money from writing...reviews are my only reward. That said, I hope all of you enjoy. Oh, and this is not beta-ed, so all mistakes be mine.

**The Overnight**

_Rating: High M for language and sexual content. Not 18? Wait for another one shot._

_Summary: First time GSR. Gil and Sara get stuck on location overnight and there's nothing like close quarters to push what's barely beneath the surface to a head._

**~CSI~**

The sun was inching closer and closer to the horizon by the time the group made it to their very remote crime scene. Officer Larry Mitchell looked up from his position on a fallen tree, watching as the four wheelers ground to a halt some 30 yards away. The seasoned cop stood and waved. Doc Robbins and Super Dave, though he'd never call him that to his face, occupied one ATV, complete with a litter for body transport, while the other ATV carried CSI's Grissom and Sidle. He'd been expecting Grissom, considering how many bugs there were at the scene. Mitch, as he was typically referred to by his fellow officers and most CSI's, was a little surprised to see Sara with him.

Mitch usually worked the graveyard and he saw a lot of Grissom's team. He preferred them to the other shifts, actually. First shift had been trained by Ecklie and Mitch had the same basic opinion that almost everyone else had, the man was a walking, talking douche-bag...of course, he'd never say that out loud either. Well, with the exception of being in the company of Jim Brass, that is.

It was pretty common, but rarely spoken of in mixed company's knowledge, that Dr. Gilbert Grissom and CSI Sara Sidle had been doing a seriously intense sexually and romantically charged Tango for going on three years now, and it was causing a lot of tension over at the LVPD these days. So, yeah, these days it wasn't all that often one ended up on a scene with the tightly wound duo.

David waved, nearly knocking Doc Robbins crutch to the ground, so he missed Mitch's return wave. Mitch watched Sara climb down from behind Grissom and stretch. It was after all, nearly an hour's ride from the ranger station to where they were. This particular location was in a very dense wooded area, closed in on almost three sides by rocky outcroppings, making the location inaccessible to helicopter support. You were either hiking in, coming by horseback or ATV or you weren't getting here. Mitch had arrived by ATV as well, but given the travel distance and a shortage of park personel due to the flu season, Ranger Edwards had transported him, shown him the body, left him a long range walkie and a thermos of coffee and then told him to radio if he needed anything until the CSI's arrived before leaving Mitch in order to continue his shift.

Mitch met the group midway.

"Officer Mitchell." Grissom greeted.

"Dr. Grissom. How was the ride?" Mitch returned with a grin. It was plain by the stiff manner in which Grissom was walking that he'd appreciated the long and rocky ride as much as the seasoned cop had hours before him.

"Terrific." Grissom deadpanned with a quirked brow.

"If my posterior wasn't already cracked, it sure as hell would be after that ride." Al grimaced, coming to stand by the badly gnawed upon corpse.

"Beautiful area though. Nice to not be rubbing sand out of my eyes or pushing through a crowd at a casino for once." Sara added, giving Mitch a bright smile. "Hi, Mitch. How are the grandkids?"

"Growin' like weeds and spoiled as all hell by their grandmother." He smiled back.

"Mmhmm, and I'm sure Grandpa Larry doesn't spoil them at all." She razzed him.

"Well," Mitch grinned, "maybe just a little."

With only about two and a half hours of daylight left, the four new arrivals got to work.

With Sara's help, Dave load the bagged body onto one of the litters and strapped it down for the transport back. Doc was handing Grissom bindles as he collected numerous beetles, flies and larvae. Sara grabbed some additional supplies on her way back to Grissom and Doc. As she drew near the pair, she glanced over to where Mitch sat waiting until they were finished.

Mitch swayed a bit on the fallen tree he sat on and she could see the sweat beaded on his forehead despite the cooler temp of the growing evening. Changing course, she made her way over to one of her favorite law enforcement officer's.

"You okay, Mitch?" she inquired, laying a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder.

Mitch looked up into her worried eyes.

"Probably should have taken my lunch break when I had the chance and opted for water instead of that coffee the ranger gave me." he replied with a grimace. He defintely was not feeling well.

"I've got water in my kit. Hang on a sec."

"Thanks." Mitch said, as the brunette turned back toward the ATV. He closed his eyes and rubbed his arm.

Sara straighted from her kit and started back toward Mitch when he suddenly clutched his arm. His face contorted in pain and he pitched forward, falling to his side onto the ground. The plastic bottle fell from Sara's hand as she ran toward him, calling out to Robbins as she did so.

Quickly, a rolled up vest was placed gently under Mitch's head and Doc was checking vitals as Dave tried to keep Mitch awake and responsive. Sara held his hand, struggling to keep tears at bay. She could hear Grissom on the long range walkie talkie, trying to contact the station below. No one was surprised when Doc called his prelimanary assessment to the entomologist who was all business as he finally was able to raise a response form Ranger Edwards. In reality it had been less then a minute since Grissom had picked up the radio but in light of the situation, it had felt more like hours. They were an hour from help and it was getting dark.

"I have a 55 year old male, African American, with signs of myocardial infarction, pulse is weak and thready. We need a medivac chopper at your location for immediate transport on our arrival."

"Gil!" Al called.

Grissom was back by his side in a few long strides. " We're going to need that 2nd litter and two to an ATV plus all the evidence..."

The 2nd litter had originally been meant to transport the gathered evidence and Officer Mitchell back to the Ranger station and it was clearly going to be slow going with that load, which was time they didn't have right now.

Grissom glanced at Al, Mitch and then Sara briefly before making the decision. "Al, you and David take the ATV's. We'll unload the evidence that's already on it and secure Mitch. There are supplies in the cargo boxes on the ATV's. As long as we get the body back tonight, we'll be fine. Sara and I will stay here with the evidence and someone can get us in the morning." Grissom glanced back at Sara. She nodded quickly, affirming her agreement with his decision.

Sara ran to the ATV and unloaded the stocked kits and previously gathered evidence. She then rummaged through the cargo box attached to the back of the ATV, pulling out a tent, sleeping bag, several bottles of water and a pre-packaged box of MRE's. As gently as possible, Mitch was put on the litter and strapped in. At the same time, Al was pulling the sleeping bag from the box on his ATV. A first aid kit was unfastened from the side of the ATV and added to the collection.

Grissom handed David the radio after having given Edwards the latest report and instructions to have someone come for them as soon as possible in the morning.

"Let Ecklie know what's going on once Mitch is in the air." David nodded.

Sara bent and brushed her hand over Mitch's clammy forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Mitch. Doc's gonna take care of you."

Al called back for the two remaining to be careful and then he and David were disappearing into the growing dusk.

Grissom and Sara stood side by side, watching the tail - lights fade from sight. Both were worried. Neither wanted to voice their fears. Grissom was the one to break the silence.

"It's going to be dark soon. Let's find a place to set up the tent and get our gear over there. Once that's done, I'll work on getting us set up while you finish collecting evidence before we lose the light."

**~CSI~**

Grissom tucked himself back in, zipped, used the hand sanitizer he'd found in the first aid kit and stepped from behind the tree. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the tent. A soft glow emenated from within, casting Sara's shadow against the wall. He paused outside, wishing again that he'd assigned Nick or Warrick with him on this case instead of the woman inside. They'd not worked a scene together in weeks, the strain between them had put the team on edge and Grissom thought it best to allow time and distance to settle them back into some semblemce of normalcy, whatever that was for them anymore. Vivid dreams and the ache for her he fought daily with every ounce of his being, however, had caused him to break down when the early call came in. Tense moments with Sara were still moments with Sara. If only he'd known what the night would bring.

"Do you need more time?" he called just loud enough to be heard. Her silhouette stiffened briefly before her husky voice called back.

"I'm good."

He unzipped the tent flap and ducked inside, trying like hell to ignore a slightly less dressed Sara half zipped in her sleeping bag. She wore a purple tank top, he assumed had been under her t-shirt earlier. His keen investigator's eyes took in the jeans neatly folded atop her boots. Turning abruptly toward the opposite wall of the tent, he squeezed his eyes tight, hoping to block the image of Sara in panties less then a foot from him from his mind. Keeping his back to her, he bent to unlace his boots, a silent grimace stretching across his face as his jeans tightened against his straining member.

Sara rolled her eyes at his back. It was hard to miss the way he'd turned so quickly from her. _Yeah, heaven forbide you look too long, right Grissom. _The internal scolding came to an abrupt halt in her mind when she suddenly had an up close and personal view of Grissom's very delectable ass in her face. With a barely held in gasp, she was overcome with the urge to run her hand up one meaty thigh and squeeze one of the delicious round globes before her. Sara closed her eyes and squeezed her own thighs tight against the onset of wetness quickly seeping through the this material of her panties. _Shit! It's gonna be a long night._

**~CSI~**

Grissom lay on his back in the darkness, one arm tucked behind his head over his rolled vest. The only sounds were that of nature's song and the soft sounds of Sara's breathing beside him. _Was this damn tent small enough?! Couldn't Park Services afford roomier tents?! _He swore he could feel her body shift beside him as she took air in and out of her gorgeous body...her gorgeous, close body...her gorgeous, close half clothed body. _Son of a..._he shifted as his cock filled again. Hadn't he just managed to get the damn thing down...what? Maybe a minute ago at the most?! He needed to do something to distract himself and fast. He refused to be awake all night battleing a raging hard - on he could do nothing to relieve.

His voice cute through the silence, startling her.

"First blush?"

Sara turned her head toward him, barely managing to stop herself from rolling her eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see her in the darkness. _Really? _Given the events of the night and the fact that they were stuck in this...this sardine can mascarading as a two man tent in the middle of nowhere, he wanted to discuss the case?! Couldn't the man just go to sleep. At least maybe then she could fall asleep instead of trying to keep her body under control. Every time he shifted she could feel it! His body...that big body...that big, strong, tantalizing body she'd spent years fantasizing about, brushing against her side, making her nipples ruck under her tank top and her panties even more wet with every move he made. She couldn't even discreetly move her legs to try and alleviate the constant throbbing ache between her thighs, so sure that the sopping wetness pooled there would surely make a squelching sound at this point. What she wouldn't give just to be able to slip one finger under the silk material and rub her clit to dull the heart beat pounding there.

The sheer frustration of the situation was more than evident in her voice. "Honestly, Grissom?! It's late, neither of us have any idea if Doc, David and Mitch made it back to the Ranger Station alright or in time or if they did, how Mitch is right now and you want to talk about the case?!"

She could hear the heavy sigh. What was worse...she felt it. _Fucking STOP moving!_

"I just thought since we have nothing better to do..." he trailed off.

His defeated tone immediately stemmed her frustration, at least _part_ of her frustration. Her own tone was softer in reply. "Aren't you tired, Gris? Couldn't we just sleep?"

"Sure."

He paused and she thought for a moment that he was done talking, but then she quiet voice reached her once again in the darkness.

"I guess I just thought...since it's just us...I mean since we hardly ever..." he stammered. "Don't you ever just miss it, Sara?" If it was possible, his voice grew even more quiet with the last question.

"Miss what?" she asked, confused both by his question and the delivery.

"Us...talking...the way we used to."

Was he kidding?! Did she miss them talking the way they used to?! Every minute of every day! For years she'd tried to get that back. Sometimes feeling like she had when they'd slip back into their effortless banter and carefree flirting. And then, inevitably, he'd pull back or push her away when it got to be too much...too personal or whatever it was exactly that she envoked in him that caused him to treat her like she had leprosy or something.

"No, Grissom!" she snapped. "I don't miss it at all!" The venom in her tone virtually dripped with every word. "Not us the way we used to be! Not the possibilty of what we might have been! Not the close friendship, not the talks that lasted hours, none of it! That's why I've busted my ass these last few years trying to get it back! Because I haven't missed it at all!" Gnashing her teeth to keep from calling him an asshole, she flipped roughly onto her side facing the tent wall.

Seconds ticked away into minutes and hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as the heavy silence settled like a blanket over them. She wasn't even surprised he hadn't responded. Typical Grissom! She got emotional and he ran, whether physically present or not Grissom was no longer with her.

His chest felt tight and his hands balled at his sides. Her outburst felt like glass to his soul. Yes, he knew he was a bastard! And yes, he knew it was his fault, that she was the one always reaching out and he was the one constantly pulling her to him only to push her away when he was forced by something or other to remember that he was so much older then she and that she deserved someone better; that he was her supervisor and anything more then a platonic friendship and working as colleagues was unprofessional and could be devastating to both of their careers. He loved his work. Sara loved her work and she was one of the best CSI's he'd ever known! How could he put that...her future in jeopardy?! But if she thought for one second that it wasn't the hardest thing he ever had to do...repeatedly...she was a damn fool! His own anger swelled.

"Sorry I asked!" he hissed.

Completely exasperated, _how dare he play the injured part_, Sara spat the first thing that entered her mind. "Oh, Fuck you, Grissom!"

Like a tree that's taken too many storms over the years, too much battering wind...he cracked.

"You think this is easy for me?!" he yelled, turning violently on his side toward her. "You think I wanted this?! This distance between us?!" he demanded breathlessly, unable to control his anger or his tone. "Look at me, dammit!"

Shocked but still angry herself, Sara slowly turned back to the man at her side. "You do realize we're in the same tent and I can hear you perfectly fine without your yelling, right?" Sara delivered vehemently but at a much quieter volume then her "roommate".

The change in her tone did nothing to deter his from its current status. He raged on like a bull before a waving red flag. "But it's fine for you to yell?! Of course, because you're the only one with any emotions! Grissom's a robot! Grissom doesn't have any feelings! No wants! No needs!"

"Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" she fired back.

He threw open his sleeping bag, reaching blinding for her. Finding her arm, he grabbed her hand, tugging it forward and scooting his body toward her at the same time. Without thought, he cupped her smaller hand over the bulge he'd been fighting all night.

"Then explain this!" he punctuated with a squeeze of his larger hand over hers. "Or does that feel like nothing to you?!" Almost as if to emphasize his words, his cock pulsed under her still hand.

She was frozen. She should do something. Say something, but all she knew was the feel of him under her hand, hot even through the denim of his jeans. Hard and pulsing...under her hand. There was no air in her lungs, she was sure of it. Time seemed to stop...and then she felt him throb once more under her palm. Suddenly, she lurched foward, crushing her lips to his in a brutal frenzy of lips and teeth as her hand rubbed and squeezed him through his jeans.

He swore his eyes rolled back in his head when her lips collided with his and that hand he'd dreamed of on his body for so long squeezed his aching cock and began to rub him through the denim between them. He groaned, opening his mouth against her assault, his tongue pushed against her insistent lips until she parted them allowing his wet organ to sweep inside to explore with a deep passion he'd only ever dreamed of showing her.

And just like that, there was no more supervisor...no more scientist...only a man, deeply and hopelessly in love with a woman and the only thing on this earth he needed to do was make love to her until he could no longer move or breath, whichever came first.

Shirts were tugged off and somehow he managed to get her sleeping bag unzipped and help her divest him of his jeans. When they were mercifully at his ankles, he kicked his feet until they were shoved to the bottom of the bag. Using his legs, he kicked free of his sleeping bag and pushed himself onto his knees, throwing a leg over Sara's body until he hovered over her.

Her body was on fire, fully engulfed with no hope of recovery without his touch. It was a need unlike any she'd ever known, even in her most vivid fantasies of them. Sara curled her hands into the curls at his nape and pulled him down until their lips devoured each other again. The polite thing to describe it would have been to say that he made love to her mouth with his tongue, but that wet, wicked muscle did nothing of the sort...Grissom's tongue fucked her mouth as he ground himself against her.

He could feel her moist heat through the cotton of his boxer briefs. Seconds later he realized this was no moist heat as her heady juices soaked through her panties to wet the front of his underwear. Growling at the wonder of how aroused she had to be to be that wet already, Grissom tour his outh from hers, buried his face against her silky neck and moaned her name as he tugged her sopping panties down her legs until he could hook a foot in them to pull the rest of the way off.

Grissom's arms went under hers, coming back up to curl over her shoulders, holding her tightly as he parted her folds with his cloth covered prick. "Shit, honey..." he ground through clenched teeth. "So fucking wet."

Every nerve in her body was alive, each sense stimulated beyond measure but what he was saying...who knew Gilbert Grissom, esteemed entomologist, would use language like that. She opened her legs even more and arched into him, the friction created between her pulsing clit and his cotton clad cock sending jolts of electricity through her body and shaking her to her core. "Yesssssss..." mindlessly, Sara pulled at the waist band of his boxer briefs until he lifted his hips enough for her to pull them down. She pushed as far as her arms would allow and then let go without giving a damn if they were off all the way or not. She had to feel him against her. She had to...she was convinced she'd die if she didn't.

He'd felt big before, under her hand. Now, with nothing between them, just hot, hard flesh between her slick folds...he was huge. "Ohohohfuckyesfuckyes!" Writhing, gasping, moaning...she didn't even know half of what she was saying or pleading besides the basics of "now and please".

Warm, wet heat surrounded his cock and he thought he'd lose his mind in the ecstasy that was Sara. He barely registered the first tugs of her fingers in his hair until he felt his chin graze the pebbled nibble beneath him. Like a starving man, he latched on tugging with his teeth, his manhood swelled even more when she cried out with pleasure before he soothed the sting of teeth with tongue. Grissom felt her heels lock behind his lower back as he switched to give equal attention to the other breast. His time there was brief. Sara arched her back and started a swivel motion with her hips that had him gliding in the most erotic way through her gossamer folds . Her wet fur added to the senstion on the upward slide.

She watched him throw his head back, muscles cording in his neck with the effort, eyes closed as he groaned loudly. His head came back down, his mouth settling by her ear. Grissom licked the shell and then drew the fleshy lobe into his mouth, suckling and caressing with his tongue. And then she thought she'd lose her mind, right then and there, when he groaned into her ear, "Fuck. OhhfuckSaara...can't believe you're so wet...feel so good...love the way you feel against me..." Suddenly his beautiful blue eyes bore into hers. "I love being between your pussy lips and if I didn't need to be inside you so badly right now, I'd want nothing more then to know the taste of you, to make love to you with my mouth, tongue fuck that beautiful cunt until you cum all over my face, sweetheart, you don't know how much I've longed to know your sweet nectar, drink from your quivering core..."

Grissom felt a gush of molten heat surround his dick as Sara arched below him, her nails dug into his back as she screamed her release and yet still, it wasn't enough...she needed more...needed him, all of him. "Pleasenow" she whimpered, begging as she clutched him to her. She pressed her cheek to his, her lips brushing his ear as she nearly sobbed for wanting him to finally know him completely. "Pleasepleasenow...need you inside...insidemepleeeaaasse!"

He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her ear, "I love you, Sara" he whispered, lifting her leg to wrap around her waist as he pushed the head just past her still tight opening. Her chest heaved and she gasped at the size of him. He stilled to give her time to adjust to him but almost lost control when his name poured like sweet honey from her lips on the sexiest moan he'd ever heard in his life. She could feel him quiver with the effort to hold back and loved him even more in that moment. The slight pain of his intial breech eased and she pushed up to take him deeper.

Startled, he started to pull back. "Honey I don't want to hu...", but she pressed her lips to his and pushed up again, sighing when she felt him move deeper inside her.

"Gillll...yess..." her eyes locked with his, hands roaming over his back, intoxicated with how the muscle rippled under her touch. "More, babe...please more." She brought one hand up, caressing the soft hair of his bearded cheek. "I want...Gil, I need to feel you. All of you. Every inch of you a part of me." She smiled when he nodded, leaned down on his forearms and covered her lips with his.

As he slid home slowly until he felt his balls nestle against the sweet curve of her ass, Sara softly cried out. She felt full. Stretched beyond belief but in an amazing way she thought would never be topped...until he started long, deep thrusts. As she cried out, alternateing between his name and pleading for him to never stop, his pace increased and her world exploded again.

Tight. Tighter then anything he'd ever felt and the sweetest heaven he'd ever known was what being inside Sara was. When her walls clenched around him, milking his cock in the most delicious way, he thought he was going to lose it, but by some miracle he stayed his release, pumping through her orgasm until he felt her relax slightly around him. He pushed his torso up and re-adjusted his arms under Sara's thighs. Making sure not to go too far so as not to make her uncomfortable, Grissom leaned forward, taking the majority of his weight onto his arms. Sara moaned at the angle his new position created, still sensitive from her climax. She wasn't prepared when he pulled back, the fleshy lip of his plumb head dragging over her sweet spot. Sara cried out, her fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sleeping bag under her. He drove back in with a hungry grunt and her eyes flew open, boring into his with an almost crazed glaze. Her voice was drenched in heat and honey as it rumbled from her chest, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard. Fuck me deep. FUCK me like you'll NEVER stop!"

It was all he needed to hear. His hips snapped forward and back, balls slapping against her flesh. He grunted, groaned, moaned her name as he pumped wildly into her with a passion he didn't even know he possessed. His thrusts soon became erratic and he felt his balls draw up with his impending release. As jets of white, hot cum filled her passage, Grissom let out an animalistic roar that was a mix of her name and utter and complete satiation. He pumped into her until he felt like his whole body would shatter. Finally he stilled, eyes clossed and arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up until he felt her arms cradle his head and pull getly toward her chest. With the last of his strength, Grissom eased out of her and crawled up her body until his lower half nestled between her thighs and his head rested on the soft skin just below her breasts. His arms wrapped around her torso, tenderly but with a possessiveness that brought tears to her eyes. Sara carded her fingers through his tousled and sweaty curls, smiling softly.

"I love you, Gilbert."

He turned his head tiredly, kissed the soft flesh under his lips and sighed as he lay his head back down. "I love you too, Sara. You're all I want. Always."

Moments later she heard his soft snore and gentle puffs of air against her skin. The sun would be up in a few hours and with it, a world Sara was eager to meet...with the man sleeping soundly in her arms.

~~END~~

Please review. A series isn't worth writing with no one to read and appreciate.


End file.
